Tropical Island Paradise
by tinytot
Summary: Friends, island life and chores, life for Kagome was normal until a certain demon lord decided to come back to the island she called home.


I wrote this story on impluse... I promise in this story though Kagome will be stronger willed toward Sesshoumaru and the story will not be as dark as my others. I hope you guys enjoy it.

BTW, I felt as though Toga was the way to go with this story instead of Inutaisho... Just a warning :)

I'm also half way down with the new chapter of Spiral Stricken Lives; it should be up soon!

**Meeting at the dock **

o0o0o0o

A soft knock came from the bamboo crafted door; unheard by anyone else besides the creator. Sighing to herself the female figure pushed the door open before calling out to the owner of the tree hut.

"Kagome? Hey if you're still sleeping you're going to be in some serious trouble!"

Scanning the room Sango found she was talking to herself. Letting out a puff of air she made her way back down the levels of rope bridges before setting foot in the warm beach sand.

Gazing out across the ocean before her Sango couldn't help but wonder where her best friend had gotten to so early. Kagome was never one to wake up earlier than she had to; but since today was a special day she had to guess the latter of the two.

Feeling a slight change in the wide she knew her question had just been answered. "Don't even think about it."

Kagome had awoken rather earlier than planned thanks to a certain panther cub. Baron as she had so rightfully named the orphaned was a rare black panther that she had saved when she got lost one stormy night.

She had stumbled across a nearly dead female panther that she had guessed had been attacked by the Naga. The Naga were one of the many enemies of the island; self proclaimed lords of the sea and ruled with no mercy.

They had bodies of sea serpents; four arms, the men had faces that which resembled that of dragons the females were a bit easier on the eyes; human like facial features.

Kagome was the typical teenage female; thanks to her mothers blood line she could tap into the minds of others even animals and communicate when there was no other option.

Seeing that the panther was now in distress because of her presents Kagome focused her powers around the female to help calm her. After assuring her she was there to help not to harm the mother let her guard down. Kagome saw into her mind and realized they were not alone.

"Before you leave this word… you must leave me one thing." Kagome whispered softly while softly petting the weak female. A silent mew was her only response.

"Leave behind some of your scent and aura; it will allow me to comfort your cub without it trying to fight me."

Knowing that her cub was in safe hands the female panther let go; a white light surrounded Kagome the female left behind what she had promised too.

Baron took to Kagome almost instantly and now followed her where ever she went. Stretching her arms out above her head Kagome softly laughed as the kitten licked her face to ensure she woke up.

"Alright, alright. I'm up you bossy little thing." Placing him down on the floor Kagome walked over to her dressed to find clothes for the day.

Noticing the sun was just now peaking through her window Kagome sighed. "You know, I bet no one else is even up yet!" Pulling her hair back into a sloppy pony tail as she walked toward her door; not bothering with shoes she opened the door and motioned for the kitten to follow.

Not that she had to of course he was always right there at her heels. Kagome was too excited to be bothered with how early it was; today her father and older brother were to come home. After 4 months she knew their visit was long over due and now that she was 16 she could rightfully be at the oh so mysterious dinner tonight.

Kagome knew her life style and everything about the island that she lived on was not what most would call '_normal_' but she didn't care; she loved everything about this place. Come to think about it; nothing about her life is what you would call normal.

All females on the island were to under go training by one of the elders on their 13th birthday and were not allowed to be in any contact with a male unless it was one within their family until they reached the age of 16.

The males left the safety of the island when they too reached the age of 13; they joined the crew of Captain Toga's ship.

Kagome of course was never one to follow the rules; it simply wasn't in her blood; well… part of it that is.

Her family had come to the island before she could remember anything; she was a mere toddler. Her parents were not human; she was across between a dark elf and a sun elf. A mixture of light vs. dark if you will; thanks to her mothers blood she stood around 5 foot with sun kissed skin.

Piercing crystal blue eyes and ankle lengthen black hair with blue high lights here and there thanks to her fathers. According to her mother before the attack on her people started both sets of grandparents had passed down their powers to both Souta and her.

Her fathers line; the dark elves; were feisty, used dark or blood magic; usually found enjoying the comforts of a good fight. Her mothers' lines were complete opposites; the sun elves enjoyed nature and everything it had to offer; they cherished life.

During her 3 year training Kagome had discovered hidden powers with in her; many she didn't bother to revile to anyone but Sango; she liked having the element of surprise when in battle.

The dinner that she had spoken of earlier is the reason she decided to wake up extra early. She wanted start gathering her share of food before her father arrived she would be able to meet them at the dock.

This would be her '_official_' first welcome back dinner as she so called it; it wasn't the dinner that got the grown ups in a tizzy it was what happened afterwards and some times during dinner. Younglings were forbidden to be there after darkness came as were children in training.

Kagome of course always found away to stay later than she should; she was special this way. Plus she had Sango and her other friends to fill her in on the details. Usually when a female went into training; she went in a child an innocent but she came out a well matured woman ready for the world before her.

Kagome was no exception she was ready for what the world had to offer her but she also knew her parents would expect her to meet someone; her partner, a life mate; soon if not tonight.

It always happened this way; the ships that came home always had new crew members with them and the women here always seemed to find their other half with no problems as if it was meant to happen this way.

Most knew it was to be because of recognition; others simply lusted for each other. Kagome wasn't ready for either; she had always been independent and she liked it that way. What did she need a male for anyway? On this island men were gone more than half of the time leaving women to defend for themselves.

Not like they couldn't do it; the women on this island were anything but weak. Their pasts had made them stronger; every person here had a hard, life changing past but rather than pity themselves they grew from it.

Having a well known pirate for their lord helped out also. Lord Toga or Inu daddy as Kagome so dubbed him; Rules the western lands and seas; he was the founder of this island for refugees.

Almost tripping over something furry Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts. "Baron, did I space out again?" Mewing he rubbed up against her leg.

Giggling she reached down to pet him. "Guess we should start gathering those berried mama wanted huh?"

o0o0o0o

"Mika I can't find that daughter of yours." Sango huffed as she sat down slowly in one of the many chairs.

"Sango dear I'm sure she out gathering food. You know how she gets when its time for the men to come home. She likes to have her chores done before they dock."

Blowing a strand of hair out of her face Sango crossed her arms "Yeah well she should be like this when they aren't here either." Mika couldn't help but laugh at her niece.

Mika was known as very caring mother; she took in a lot of the island children if they didn't have mothers or any stays that the crew happened to bring home. Sango along with her younger brother Kohaku are Mika's full blooded kin.

Their mother had died shortly after arriving to the island from battle wounds from their home land.

Peaking through a window Kagome saw her cousin sitting in the kitchen complaining to her mother yet again. Quietly she snuck up behind her… before she could even attempt to scare Sango she heard her voice.

"Don't even think about it." Huffing Kagome made a face at the back of Sangos head.

"Mama, I found those berries you were looking for!" Placing a few baskets down on the table across from Sango, Kagome made her way over to her mother completely ignoring her cousins' heated glare.

"Thank you hon, you might have to help catch fish later on is that alright?"

Stealing some batter out of the bowl her mother was currently mixing in she nodded her head. "That's fine; you know I don't mind doing it. Seeing as I'm the best fisher on the island."

Sango snorted at this. "And what is your problem grumpy? Mood swings already?" Kagome said smugly.

Fighting the urge not to hit her younger cousin Sango settled for taking deep breathes. "You know… I cant wait until your pregnant Kags… I'm going to make you remember all the horrible things you said to me."

Almost choking on the apple she was now eating Kagome starting to laugh "I'm perfectly happy with raising my animals and taking care of Shippo. I'll enjoy you being pregnant cousin dear. The wonderful thing about others peoples children is the fact that you can send them back when they act up." Grinning evilly she took another bite of the juicy fruit.

"You're now of age for recognition little one; its only a matter of time." Smirking Sango turned her nose in the air.

Glaring she turned her gaze out toward the sea; wide eyed she slammed the apple down on the table running out of the hut they all called a kitchen.

"They are here I take it?" Mika said without turning her head away from what she was doing.

"Afraid so."

Running as fast as her legs would carry her Kagome skidded to a halt when she reached the docks end.

o0o0o0o

"I still don't see why you insisted on me coming along on this trip father." Golden eyes gazed across the seemingly never ending sea.

Slapping his oldest son on the back Toga chuckled. "Because my son, it was high time for you to come back to the island; get some relaxation while getting away from work and above all else… its time you found a mate."

"Father…" Sesshoumaru growled in a warning tone.

Holding his hands up defensively "You can't blame a father for trying can you? It's just your younger broth –"

"Half brother."

"Ahem, younger brother has already taken a mate; but seeing as he had no control of his demon blood when it happened… plus the fact that they truly love each other… I saw no reason to treat it as a real union."

"What a surprise. He has no control over anything he does." His little remark earned him a glare from his father.

Sesshoumaru really didn't dislike his younger brother as much as he let on; he just always gave him a hard time. He found joy in aggravating the little brat; he always pushed him to his limits but knew when to back off before anyone got hurt.

"Besides, how long as it been since your mother has seen you." Without another word Toga left his oldest son to think for awhile; they would be docking soon and he had matters to take care of before doing so.

"Mother…" It was a soft whisper but any demon would have picked it up. Sesshoumaru knew he was referring to the woman he called a mate. Izayoi was Inuyashas human mother but had always treated him as one of her own.

He would never admit as much out loud but he actually missed her; she was the only true mother role he had in his life. The whore who gave birth to him was no mother; she had run off with his father's highest ranking guard.

Ironically if this hadn't happened his father would have never met Izayoi. Shaking his head to rid it of the memories he was having; he didn't want to relive them right now, the scents in the sea air were changing which meant they should be close to island.

Noticing he was not alone anymore Sesshoumaru looked out of the corner of his eye "Feh. You remind me of a brat I know back at home when you zone out like that."

"It's called thinking. Perhaps you should try it some time."

"Why you son of a bit---"

"LAND HO!" Several heads turned toward the loud voice before rushing up to the front of the boat.

"About damn time!" Inuyasha said tiredly.

"Why Inuyasha… are you that eager to see Kikyo?" Miroku asked in a mocking tone.

Cracking his Knuckles he turned toward his best friend "Shut it ya damn perv! I ain't like you."

"My friend you have pained my heart with your cruel words!"

"Stop the bickering and get to work; we haven't made port yet and there are things to be done!" Souta rubbed his temples silently thanking God for this trip coming to an end.

Togas eyes danced with joy as they came closer to port, how he had missed this place, how he had missed her. "We're coming in, everyone get ready to stop!"

"Father what is that blur running towards us?" Sesshoumaru couldn't make out the figure which was approaching rather quickly.

"Hm? What is what?" Looking around Togas eyes found this so called '_blur_' and a smile formed on his lips.

"That…" pointing toward the figure "My dear boy is ---"

o0o0o0o

"KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru quickly spun around with alarming rate due to the sudden onset of yells.

"Father!" Leaping from the dock Kagome was now air born for her father; arms wide open waiting to be caught.

Kenta was already prepared for his daughters greeting; she always did something like this and of course he always looked forward to it.

Hugging his little girl close he couldn't help but smile, taking a step back he took a good look at her; as did most of the crew by now. "My how you've grown up! I hardly recognize you!"

"Oh father, I haven't changed that much!" Kagome huffed placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah father… she's still an annoying brat!" Souta smirked from behind their father; he missed taunting her and had a lot to make up for.

Rolling her eyes Kagome looked back towards the island; her blue eyes landing on a tall figure that was making its way toward her. '_It could only be…._' her feet went before her brain told them to move.

"Inu-daddy!" Sesshoumarus eyes looked over at his father in confusion '_please tell me she's not referring to my father in such a way._'

Letting out a rather loud roar of laughter Toga continued walking toward the young female before she collided with his body; almost taking Sesshoumaru out in the process as she rushed past him.

"How have you been little one? How you've changed since the last time I saw you."

Brushing off some imaginary dirt from his sleeve Sesshoumaru glared at the girl that was currently clinging to his father like a life line. '_Who does she think she is!_'

Crossing his arms he took in the sight before him, he'd never seen his father act in such a way toward another female besides Izyaoi; what made this girl so special? He snorted at the thought.

"Jealous are we?" Naraku had been watching the reactions on his best friends face since the girl had made her grand appearance.

"Who is she."

Raising an eyebrow Naraku smirked "Why are you so interested?"

"I was merely curious, nothing more."

Never wanting to be left out of the action Inuyasha stomped over toward his brother; hearing everything the two had just said to each other.

Rather loudly he spoke up "That wenches name is Kagome; that's the brat I was telling you about earlier, she could be your double at times Sesshoumaru."

Stiffing slightly when his words reached her ears Kagome slowly turned; casually making her way toward her dense headed friend. Even after all this time he had yet to learn any manners; was he truly Izayois' son?

"Oh Inuyasha…."

"What wench!"

"Sit boy!"

o0o0o0o

Pealing himself off of the deck Inuyasha growled at the young girl; about to jump up he was stopped when something or rather someone stepped on his back pushed him back down.

Ignoring his friend's pain Miroku used him as a stepping stone as he walked closer to Kagome. "Now, now we have just arrived and already we resort to violence." Taking her hand in his he flashed a charming smile.

She knew this bit all too well rolling her eyes she yanked her hand away; a movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "Can't you find something else to do with that hand of yours?"

Noticing he was not listening to her she followed his eyesight down towards her chest she swatted his arm; knocking him back into reality "They're huge! I mean… you have grown up!"

"Wench what was that for!"

"I assumed you needed a reminder of the fact that I can still subdue you." Kagome said smugly.

Their bickering had everyone's attention but for Sesshoumaru; he was simply taking in the sight of the female before him. He could only seem to get a side view of her he had yet to see her full face. Something about her drew him to her; he didn't like it at all.

'_She is beautiful though.'_

'_Who asked you.'_

'_No one. I simply say what you will not._'

Pushing past Inuyasha, Kagome was about to make her way toward her father when she tripped on a board edge Inuyashas body had popped out of place when she sat him.

'_Silence.'_

'_You know I speak the truth.'_

'_Hn…'_

'_Speaking of the devil…here she comes.'_

'_Huh?_'

Feeling something collide with his body Sesshoumaru instincts kicked in; wrapping his arms about it he pulled the figure closer to his body before it hit the ground.

Looking down his golden eyes connected with the bluest eyes he's ever seen. But there was something else about them; he was looking through them into the soul of the one he was holding. He tried to look away but something unworldly was forbidding him to do such an action.

Golden eyes bore holes into her crystal ones; Toga she thought to herself. '_No these belong to someone I haven't met before. Why is he just staring at me like that? It's like he's in a trance or something…_' her eyes widened when it hit her.. '_No… it can't be._'

She could feel her soul reaching out toward his; calling to him. '_I cannot allow this to happen. I'm not ready!_'

She began to panic and her instincts kicked in; using any strength she could summon she sent a wave of power out around him; unfortunately for him it was her darker powers.

"Uhm… father don't you think we should step in?" Souta knew what she was doing all too well; he was currently concerned about the welfare of the young lord.

"It would seem so." Walking swiftly over to his daughter he forcefully pried her tiny body out of Sesshoumarus arms.

His soul was answering her call he could feel it reaching out it felt so right '_Then why do I feel like my chest is being crushed?_'

Noticing the change in her eyes from blue to a light pink he became alarmed '_She's trying to kill me!_' feeling her being pulled out of his arms he felt his soul return to his body.

Shaking his head, he sent a hard glare at the female before him "Just what the hell were you trying to do!"

His words caught her off guard slightly; was she hearing right? What SHE did? Pulling herself from her fathers grip she marched up toward Sesshoumaru. "Excuse me! What I was trying to do? What did you do to set off my powers!" to add to insult she began poking him in the chest with each word.

Swatting her hand away from his person he glared even harder "I merely caught you before you made a bigger fool of yourself."

"Why you arrogant son of a bitch! You didn't do me any favor by catching me Sesshoumaru; so don't make off like you're a hero for doing this one act." She sneered.

"Woman you aren't even making sense. Furthermore --- Wait what did you call me?"

"Sesshoumaru. That is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but how did you know it?"

Looking at him with confused eyes she searched for an answer but only one came to mind. Without answering him she turned toward her father "I'll see you at dinner tonight father."

Before he could stop her she threw something down on the deck; disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Looking around he couldn't pick up her scent anywhere 'She felt it as well…'

Knowing his son had yet to hear the snickering amongst the crew Toga cleared his throat before sending everyone back to work "We still need to unload the boat before we eat tonight; now get back to work or no dinner!"

Walking up beside Sesshoumaru he could sense the confusion and anger coming off of him in waves. "You should tread lightly around her Sesshoumaru; she is unlike any other female you've come in contact with. She may appear young and naïve but she is anything but."

"What was she doing to me."

"You've seem her father and brother do the same to our enemies Sesshoumaru; she was soul reaping. I'm guessing your closeness alarmed her and put her into battle mode…unless it was something else?" Raising an eyebrow he glanced at his son.

He gave a curt nod before saying "Recognition."

o0o0o0o

There we go...its alot shorter than I'm used to but oh well. It seemed like a nice place to stop. So review and let me know what you think!


End file.
